


Cannot be Unseen

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, LGBTQ Female Character, POV Female Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What has been seen cannot be unseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannot be Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 5 February 2013  
> Word Count: 1174  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponabingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponabingo.livejournal.com/)**onceuponabingo** , [](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/)**halfamoon** 2013,  & FemSlash February  
> Prompt: Blue Fairy - torture  
> Summary: What has been seen cannot be unseen.  
> Spoilers: This is nebulously before the curse breaks, so consider all of first season up for grabs.  
>  **Warnings: Possible dub!con for Blue Fairy/Mother Superior**  
>  Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is all [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)**shatterpath** 's fault. She picked the prompt, but Brit wanted something Swan Queen, and then it just kind of went from there. I wasn't expecting this story to turn out quite like it has, but I kind of like it.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always keeping me on my toes…
> 
> Beta: Currently unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

This is not happening. This cannot be happening right now. You have no power here, not like you did in our old world. And yet, here I am, as if immobilized by the very magic I once ensnared you in a lifetime ago. I want to leave, want to walk out of this room, out of this building, and never look back. Even if I left right this instant, I fear that nothing would be erased from my memory, not even if I were to be subjected to the strictures of the Curse.

You lured me here under false pretenses, and I came willingly. It no longer matters what they were, just that you found a way to exact your revenge with the cruelest of torture. More the fool I for believing you might have something other than your own agenda in mind. Your promises have always been empty ones, your preference always leaning toward threats and coercions. I had hoped that perhaps the boy would have softened you, but clearly that was an incorrect assumption.

"So tell me, Madam Mayor," she says with a broad smirk, leaning closer toward you as she settles on the corner of the table, "what is it I've done to warrant this little chat?"

She is everything we could have hoped for and more, this blonde Savior we've all been waiting for these past twenty-eight years. Except for this one potentially fatal flaw: her attraction to you. This was not supposed to happen. It wasn't foretold, at least not in the prophecy I knew of. That she would have obstacles to overcome before breaking the Curse was a given. That one of those obstacles would be your attempt to take her heart was never part of the plan.

"Well, Sheriff Swan, it would appear that there have been some complaints about noise. And as Mayor, I do need to check on that."

Your voice is a low purr of pure seduction. Too many men, and not a few women, have been subjected to that purr over the years of your evil reign. As a fairy, I was immune to its siren's call, but things are very different in this land. Just as you know I have my memories, and I'm still not sure how you realized that, you know that this weak human body behaves very differently in this world.

She chuckles and nervously rubs at the back of her neck, which allows a glimpse at the flush of embarrassment -- or is that arousal? -- coloring her pale skin. "That so? Well, I suppose I can have a talk with Leroy the next time he gets stupid enough to get locked up for drunk and disorderly. So, you know, probably tonight."

Your rich laughter bubbles up and your eyes flicker briefly to land on my face. I can't hold back the gasp at the sensuality in your dark eyes. I've only ever seen them flash in hatred or void of any emotion at all. Seeing this side of you is not something I'd have expected, though I suppose the case for some of what the Savior sees in you could be made.

"Perhaps I should do some tests to see what kind of decibel levels may be coming out of this building."

You lick your lips and stand to face her. She leans back on her hands, letting your lips take possession of hers. The angle isn't ideal, but it's clear that you're unbuttoning the shirt that covers her ubiquitous tank top. You pull back long enough to divest her of the three items of clothing covering her upper body before your lips return to hers again. The handful of scars that mar her back are surprising, but do nothing to change the sensations that this little scene of yours is causing.

"Fuck, Gina!" she gasps, causing me to blink and realize that you've moved further down her body to what are quite probably hard, sensitive nipples. "In a hurry today or what?"

I can only hear a low murmuring, but no specific words. Clearly whatever you tell her is enough to allay her curiosity as she squirms and moves closer to the center of the table. Her weight is now resting on her elbows and forearms, giving me a bit more of a view of the proceedings. You switch from one nipple to the other, and I feel a corresponding twinge in my own chest. Without thought, I cross my arms tightly across my chest and bite my bottom lip as my own nipples chafe against the plain brassiere you've forced the nuns to wear in this world.

I should leave. I should just turn around and walk out the door and never look back. You've more than made your point to me, Your Majesty, that you still hold all the cards here. And yet, my feet won't move and my eyes refuse to close, not even for the brief motion of blinking. This way lies insanity.

"So beautiful," you say in that seductive tone as you tug the tight denim from her legs to bare her entire body for your -- and my -- display, "and so very much mine. Isn't that right, my dear Ms. Swan?"

"All yours, Gina, as long as you don't fucking tease me."

Your kisses allow you the opportunity to settle back in the chair again. Once more, my view is partially obscured, but clearly you are using fingers and mouth to stimulate her in the most intimate ways possible. By the angle, her feet are on the arms of your chair, allowing her the chance to thrust her hips up toward your face. I shift closer to the glass, gripping the frame tightly as my knees threaten to give out. She begins to chant your name and "fuck" over and over, voice growing both louder and higher in pitch. Clearly the ruse you gave has more than a grain of truth to it, at least where your sexual relationship is concerned.

Her body suddenly goes absolutely still and her head drops back until her hair is flowing down past the front of the table and I can see her entire face clearly. Her mouth opens and a sound issues forth that is more inhuman than I've ever heard. It raises every hair on my body and causes such a rush of warmth between my thighs that I fear there will be a puddle on the floor. I gasp as I raise my eyes from her face to meet your heavy-lidded gaze. Your face is glistening with her arousal and you lick your lips before mouthing, "You're next," with a broad, devious smile.

As your words finally register, I feel my knees at last giving out and I sink to the floor out of sight. I will never be able to face either of you now without remembering the sweet agony of this carnal display, and only you and I will know why.

What has been seen cannot be unseen.


End file.
